Birth of the Cybernet
by ArcJediRoy
Summary: This Takes place right when Lyoko is destroyed by XANA. Jeremie gets a decrypted from France Hooper. this is also a Code LyokoMega man BN cross over.


This Takes place right when Lyoko is destroyed by XANA. Jeremie gets a decrypted from France Hooper and that's where it begins.

"U don't believe it guys Franz Hopper is still alive!!!," Jeremie said with much enthusiasm.

"What!! Where?" Aelita Shouted in surprise. She wanted to see her Father so badly.

"I don't know but I need to decrypt the message that he sent me." Jeremie went to work typing furiously to try and read the letter.

Yumi looked at Ulrich and thought it was best if they left Jeremie alone to do this. Odd having no idea what to think also left as well. Ulrich still had his father to deal with. He didn't know what to do about that at all.

Aelita stayed with Jeremie to help find what the message said. For the next 5 hours they worked on the letter, even though they were skipping some classes, they needed to find out if there was another way to fight XANA.

Yumi and Ulrich walked to Yumi's house "So your Dad came here to talk to you about your grades?"

Ulrich looked down and looked disappointed, "Yea even though they're better then what they were when I had my soccer game, remember that?"

"Honestly I really don't want to. So what are your current grads?"

"Cs across in all classes."

"What! He's yelling at you for that? Your grades aren't good but they're not horrible ether."

"My Father is a perfectionist, he thinks just because he's spending a lot of money to allow me to go to school here that I'm going to get strait A's."

"But still that's ridiculous"

Yumi stopped in front of her houses and just looked at Ulrich in the eyes. Ulrich did the same. They leaned closer to each other getting ready to kiss, but Yumi's brother came out of the door and said, "I'm going to tell Mom and Dad you snuck out of the house just to go out on a date with Ulrich!" he said in a mocking voice.

The two jumped and Yumi said pleadingly, "Wait no please don't…I wasn't…I.I.I…"

"Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shut up!" Yumi was now starting to blush profusely. Ulrich was doing the same.

"Well I have to deal with my dad I guess…"

Yumi turned to Ulrich and said, "Well if it makes you fell any better I'm going to have some parenting issues of my own." She winked at Ulrich and went into the house.

Ulrich went to the dorm rooms and wondered if his father had enrolled him to a new school yet. He saw Jeremie around the Corner and he looked all existed.

"Ulrich guess what!!!"

"You decoded the letter from Franz Hooper!"

"Yes, how did you guess."

"Well…"

"ULRICH!!" Ulrich's father came around the bend and looked fearius

"Oh no…" Ulrich looked down along with his hope and excitement.

"Now we are going to finish what we started. COME WITH ME!"

"Um excuse me," Jeremie said politely

Ulrich's dad looked down at Jeremie, And whom might you be?"

"One of Ulrich friends…"

"Oh so you're probably the one who's making Ulrich's grades poor."

"Hardly. I'm actually a strait A student and maybe if you give me the chance I can help Ulrich improve his grades."

"……One month. If his grades aren't at least B's I'm taking Ulrich out of here." He walked off and slammed the door on his way out.

Jeremie gave a sigh of relief, "That was close!"

"Yea but we only have a month."

"Then we will work to make sure that that doesn't happen. Call everyone we need to talk"

About two hours later everyone was in Jeremie's room.

Ulrich went up to Yumi and asked, "So how did it go with your brother?"

"Well I gave him my Allowance and I promised to do his homework for the next month, other then that it went okay."

"Ouch…"

"Yea well it's better them me getting in trouble"

"I guess."

Jeremie stood up and said, "After much work I've finally been able to decode the message from Franz Hooper."

Odd perked up and said, "Well come on Einstein tell us what it said!"

"I'm getting to that. It seems that Franz Hooper has made a back up file of himself on the Internet and he says that we can still fight XANA on the internet."

Ulrich seemed puzzled, "How are we going to do that, play Video games?"

"Not really, no. Franz said there were two scientist he worked with in Japan to help him make Lyoko. We need to contact these scientists to make the next step of the Internet, the cyber net."

Ulrich still didn't think this was going to work, "So who are these metrical workers that are going to do this for us?"

Jeremei responded with the two names, "Tadashi Hikari and Dr. Willy."


End file.
